Everyone grieves, just a little different
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: Everyone grieves in different ways. For some, it could take longer or shorter. What one does know is that it never disappears. An ember still smolders inside them. Most days, they don't notice it, but, out of the blue, it'll flare to life.


_To live, would be an awfully big adventure - Peter Pan_

Everyone grieves in different ways. For some, it could take longer or shorter. What one does know is that it never disappears. An ember still smolders inside them. Most days, they don't notice it, but, out of the blue, it'll flare to life.

It was after the Giant War. After the victory. After the burning of the shrouds. After honoring all lost heroes.

People leave strange little memories of themselves behind when they die. These little memories stay and hurt those who were left behind. Memories always hurt don't they? Be they good or bad they always hurt because after all, they're just a memory. They make you wish the inevitable.

People were hurt, some more than others. Preferably those involved with the Great prophecy. It had been the hardest for them and still continues to be.

Somewhere not far from the Big House you could hear quarreling from the Aphrodite cabin. It was a rare sight really, cause wouldn't they rather apply make up and gossip about the latest scandal? Apparently that didn't seem to be the case as a certain demigod by the name of Piper McLean was a total controversy to the Goddess Aphrodite herself.

"Last I checked you weren't the cabin counselor Drew!" Piper yelled wringing her hands. Her nose was red and eyes sharply glaring at the person in question. "Stop trying to be who you're not."

It was a stupid argument really, which Piper would if it were any other time, have waved it off but it wasn't. She feared it wouldn't ever be the same. Piper knew she was at fault but she didn't care. She didn't have the strength to care anymore.

Drew sneered and jabbed a finger at her. "Listen here Missy, just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean-" Mitchell, Piper's demigod brother put a hand on Drew's shoulder and shook his head.

"Let it go." Mitchell said softly and Drew huffed looking away. Piper hated it. She wanted a fight. Yes, she wanted it so badly. To get rid of the pain.

"Stop feeling sorry for me!" She yelled at them as she stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind her.

Everyone grieves in different ways. Frustration and anger would be one of them.

Not far from the cabins, past the arena were the forges where you could hear large banging of metals and the atmosphere around heated. On going further inside a lean guy with grim all over his face and bare torso. It was like a rhythm. The banging of metal, the grunting, the cursing and then again the sound of metal against metal.

"Hey Leo?" Nyssa, his half-sister peeped out appearing in front of him. "Would you -um- maybe get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry."

The son of Hepheastus sighed as the rhythm momentarily stopped. "No Nyssa, you go ahead."

Nyssa sighed. "Leo, you've barely eaten since the past few days. This isn't healthy. What are you trying to build anyways?" She asked annoyed.

Leo frowned at that. What _was_ he doing? He didn't know. He didn't think he wanted to. "I don't know. Just- please just go."

Nyssa shook her head as she gave him one last glance and made her way out of the forge. The rhythm began banging of metal, the grunting, the cursing and then again the sound of metal against metal.

Everyone grieves in different ways. Leo didn't know it but maybe drowning oneself in work was a way to grieve.

You could hear someone talking in whispers as you entered the forest. That would be the once brave and strong son of Zeus, who thought any problem could be overcome. It was a shame when he was proven wrong by none other than himself.

Through an iris message he appeared to be speaking with Frank and Hazel. Frank Zhang, being a praetor comes with duties and as promised he was by Reyna's side fulfilling those duties. Hazel Levesque, his loyal girlfriend couldn't stay at Camp Half Blood any longer. Of course there was the added advantage that she would be with Frank but she couldn't stay here. Not at the place of lost souls. ]

"Yeah so everything's pretty much normal." Jason said into the iris message and as he said those word he knew they were a lie. Of course nothing was normal. Nothing could ever be normal.

"How's...everyone?" Frank asked wincing like he wanted to ask about someone in particular but changed his thought at the last moment.

"They're..." _Fine._ No he couldn't say that. Because they weren't. No one was. Jason sighed shaking his head and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what to do. Everytime I try to be happy, I feel guilty."

"It's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It's just..." Frank shrugged. "It's just fate."

"Unfair and treacherous." Hazel muttered beside him, her eyes looking dead. "But fate."

Jason nodded and sighed as silence consumed them.

Everyone grieves in different ways. Maybe telling others how you really feel instead of lying could be one of them.

Nico watched him from behind the trees. Percy Jackson. From Nico's view only his back was visible. Maybe that was for the better. For the past hour Nico had been standing there, Percy hadn't moved an inch. He simply sat there, like a statue with his legs dipped in the water. Fishes pooled around his feet trying to grab his attention but Percy remained the same. Unresponsive. He stared ahead, with his jaw clutched and if Nico could see his eyes they would probably be swirling with emotions.

Every since they had lost Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend in the Giant war he had been this way. Locked himself in his cabin for days. It was an unspoken rule, to let their hero mourn alone. Today was the first day he had come out of his cabin and headed straight towards the lake, where he had been sitting still staring at nothing for hours.

Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He tried stepping as lightly as he could as he made his way towards the son of Poseidon.

"Jason seems to think you're not doing well." he said trying to break the silence. Lie. Jason hadn't sent him but it had sounded better than just a hi. Nico didn't do emotional talk. It was uncharacteristic for the son of Hades.

He had expected some sort of reaction from Percy but he got none. He took a deep breath and exhaled. So being kind wouldn't help. he decided to try the jab at the ego trick.

"So you're just going to sit there..." he said, a lump forming in his throat. "...and mope."

Still no answer. "The great Percy Jackson throwing himself a pity party." he said bitterly. "How the mighty have fallen."

The reaction was the same again. Silence. There wasn't a single movement from Percy except the wind ruffling his messy black hair.

"_**Say **_something." Nico said angrily as his voice raised a little.

That was when he spoke.

"Not now, Nico."

His voice, Nico hadn't heard it since the moment Annabeth's last words had left her mouth. It sounded hoarse and hollow and so _dead._ Nico took in a sharp breath.

And that was when he understood. No matter what he said or what he did Percy would never be the goofy risk-taking hero Nico had met years ago.

And as he quietly sat beside Percy he could see silent tears streaming down the hero's face. With a jolt he came to a certain realization.

This world was really ionic and all that love ever does is break and burn and end. Percy lost the love of his life. He couldn't ever be with Annabeth ever again. Nico had lost Percy the moment he'd seen them together. Nico couldn't ever be with Percy ever again.

In a way it was a bittersweet coincidence. How the fates toyed with their lives, taking everything out of their grasp. And as a tear or two fell from Nico's eyes he realized that nothing would ever be okay. Somewhere along the way it get's easier but for now, they would mourn.

* * *

**Okay so I'm not really proud of this but it was just my way of letting people know that everyone has different ways of dealing with death and that saying 'it's okay' is not always the answer because that person isn't ever coming back. I just hate it when people think it's going to be okay when it's obviously not. I mean everyone should have a chance at mourning. No matter how long it takes. For some it's easy to move on but not for all.**

**So there goes my long rant. Thanks for reading guys! Love you all.**

**P.S- R.I.P to all lost souls**

**Until next time! - RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
